


Bright Eyes and Rosy Cheeks

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Connor: Become Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a fluffy ending, I wrote it in twenty minutes and I haven’t proof read it, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Hank spluttered, and for a moment, (Name) feared for the worst. When she glanced back at him, his eyes were brimming with tears.“That’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”





	Bright Eyes and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with another bad fan fiction? It’s ya girl, edgelord2000. I branched our with this one, because it’s fluff! Equally as bad, but fluffy this time!

(Name) knocked tentatively on Lieutenant Anderson’s door, Connor’s hand squeezing hers. She’d explained the significance behind hand holding a couple weeks ago, and had even told him that humans, when faced with a stressed individual, would squeeze the hand of said disgruntled being. It was known to calm the human down, or at the very least, assuage their fears. The fact that he recalled that tidbit of information and was attempting to reassure her was endearing, to say the least. 

It was Hank’s fifty-fifth birthday. The cake in Connor’s hands attested to that, with its scrawling words written in looping cursive script. Hank had begged them not to get him a gift or throw him a party. After all, he much preferred having a quiet dinner, followed by watching copious amounts of hockey, instead of “having to actually pretend I like the dipshits at the precinct”. Connor had agreed, and there they were, sitting ducks as they waited for Hank to let them in. The door cracked open, revealing the disgruntled police officer. 

“Hey son, how you doin’?” The term slipped easily from his mouth, as if Connor was his birth son. He may as well have been, given their familial bond. Hank opened the door wider, allowing Sumo to sniff curiously at the box he was holding. Hank shifted his attention to (Name), giving her the same wry smile she had become accustomed to. “And (Name). Glad to see Connor’s hanging out with you instead of going to Eden Club.”

“Good evening, da-That was one time, and we were investigating a case together!” Connor protested, pink flooding his cheeks. (Name) briefly wondered why it wouldn’t be blue, but chalked it up to the preservation of his human image. 

(Name) couldn’t help the childish grin that spread across her face. This was what she lived for. Domestic moments that distracted her from the travesties in her, Connor, and Hank’s line of work. It offered a moment of respite from the daily homicides she faced. She stepped into the house, patting Sumo’s head absentmindedly. “You really didn’t have to make dinner, Hank. We could’ve helped.”

“And what? I’d get shown up by Mr. Perfect? No. This meal is all Hank Anderson. If you guys had helped me, I wouldn’t get to hear the obligatory compliments about the food.” Hank said, passing out dishes of spaghetti. As usual, he set a placemat to the side, for Cole. It was as sweet as it was utterly heartbreaking. 

“Lieutenant, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I’ve run a scan on your pasta and it contains nearly half of the recommended calories for a normal human being, as well as two thirds of the carbohydrates.” Connor sounded genuinely concerned, and by Hank’s exasperated look, it wasn’t the first time he’d scrutinized Hank’s diet. 

With that, the two resigned themselves to Hank’s banter, laughing and chiming in.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and after the cake was cut and everyone was sated, Connor piped up. 

“Lieutenant, what do you think of Madam President’s latest decree?”

“You mean the one allowing androids to marry humans?” Hank shoveled another piece of cake into his mouth. He chewed slowly, as if savoring it, but (Name) knew that he was stalling. “I mean, it was bound to happen one of these days. You can’t just ban androids from marrying humans, especially after they’ve been given their fuckin’ freedom. The public thinks so, anyway, and she’s just trying to get a second term.”

(Name) glanced at Connor, taking his hand from beneath the table and holding it with one of hers. She took a deep breath, expelling her fear of being ridiculed, being labelled as a heretic, and of losing the respect of one of the most important people in her life. “Hank, Connor and I have been together since the deviant revolution, and we’ve been wondering how to further our relationshi-“

“I want you to be my best man!” Connor interjected. “You’ve taken me in these last years, and you’re my closest friend. I’d-I’d be honored if you’d be my best man!” 

Hank spluttered, and for a moment, (Name) feared for the worst. When she glanced back at him, his eyes were brimming with tears. 

“That’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
